nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Teachers, The Nitro Type Teacher Portal is Here!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 05/23/19 08:16AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/18 '''Julian']'' __TOC__ = Teachers, The Nitro Type Teacher Portal is Here! = A New Tool for NT Teachers Whether you're a teacher, a student, or just someone who wants to improve your touch typing skills, we here at Nitro Type strive to keep improving the platform to make your experience the best it can be. Well this update is for all you educators out there... we’re excited to announce the launch of the new Nitro Type Teacher Portal! By far the most requested feature by teachers, the Teacher Portal provides you with management of your students’ Nitro Type activity, ensuring a safe and controlled environment, giving you more control of your students’ activity online while they race to improve their typing skills. Through the Teacher Portal you will keep every student on task with a real-time activity feed that tells you which students are online and racing and which students have gotten distracted and are watching Twitch gaming streams (You won't be able to get away with it any more Billy!). If necessary, you can also keep them focused by turning off all access to comments in the news section. Finally, you will always know if students have completed their assigned activities and how much progress they’re making with access to their total number of Nitro Type races, play time, average speed, and high speed. You may be surprised to find out how good your class is at racing! Available Now Through Clever The new Teacher Portal is available through the Clever platform (free for schools and districts), which provides students and teachers with access to all their learning programs with a single set of login credentials. You won’t need to keep track of usernames and passwords for different programs, and students spend time learning—not searching for applications or remembering passwords. If your district is already using Clever, your class administration is greatly simplified as it will keep your class roster for Nitro Type up to date. Clever captures relevant data from your Student Information System and updates your classes accordingly. Or auto-magically, as I like to say. This will eliminate the need for you to manually add or remove individual students. Getting Started 1. Go to https://clever.com/signup and sign up for your free account 2. Next, in your Clever dashboard, click on the “Add Resources” button in the right-hand sidebar 3. Search for Nitro Type in the field and when you see the icon, click “Add Resource” 4. Then sync your classes! Just login and click the “sync” button – then your classes will be set up and your students will have access to Nitro Type 5. View and download Nitro Type reports to view student progress Launching To Everyone Soon! If you love the idea of the Teacher Portal but your district is not using Clever, no need to worry! While the Nitro Type Teacher Portal is currently available exclusively through the Clever portal, it will be available to all teachers in the very near future! To help your students increase their keyboarding speed and accuracy, access Nitro Type through your Clever portal and let your students race their way to better typing! Learn more about Clever here. Nitro Type v3 Beta News Next Week As for everyone else, we didn't forget about you! Next week we'll be dropping some news on the Nitro Type v3 Beta... so keep your eyes open, beta testers! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts